There are some applications that are designed to assist people in scheduling appointments, meetings and social events, such as birthday parties, etc.
For example, a calendar application running on a personal digital assistant (PDA) may allow a user to schedule an appointment on the calendar presented on the PDA device. The user may type in a description of the location of the appointment, a subject for the appointment, and a note for the appointment. The user may specify the starting time and the ending time of the appointment, and select an option to receive, from the PDA device, an alert about the appointment prior the appointment.
Some calendar applications allow the user to invite participants. For example, the user may select email addresses from a list as invitees of a meeting and type in a description about the location of the meeting and type in a separate message about the meeting. An email program integrated with the calendar application then sends email invitations to the invitees.
There are web based services that allow a user to compose a message and to invite participants to an event. A web-based user interface allows the user to type in a description of the location of the event, the email addresses of the invitee, and an invitation message. The web-based application then sends email invitations to the invitees based on the information received from the web-based user interface.